Dispute
by WhaatTheHaleIsAStiles
Summary: "Une dispute entre frères, ça prouve qu'on est frères non?" Quand Scott et Stiles se disputent voilà ce que ça donne. (Sciles!friendship & Sterek)


**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

- Arrête tu me saoules Stiles!

- Oh excuse moi Monsieur Scott McCall, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ici, t'es pas le nombril du monde t'es au courant ça? De toute façon t'es jamais là pour moi!

Une grande partie des lycéens qui passaient par les vestiaires de lacrosse des garçons, s'étaient attroupés devant la porte pour écouter la dispute qui éclatait entre Scott et Stiles. Oui vous avez bien lu, je parle bien de Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski, qui sont d'habitude comme les deux doigts de la main.

- Hein? MOI JE SUIS JAMAIS LA POUR TOI? commença à hurler Scott.

- NON TU PENSES QU'A TON CUL! renchérit Stiles.

- ET BIEN UN CONSEIL MAINTENANT NE M'ADRESSE PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE ET MÊLE TOI DE TON CUL A TOI STILINSKI!

- PAREIL VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE MCCALL!

Et sur ce, c'est Stiles qui sortit des vestiaires tout en ne manquant pas de shoter dans un casier. Il dévisagea les élèves qui avaient suivi la bagarre.

- Vous voulez ma photo ou quoi? Dégagez le passage, dit-il d'un ton dur.

La troupe s'éparpilla et parmi eux se trouvaient Lydia et Allison qui avaient elles aussi entendu les cris.

- Tu sais la raison de leur dispute? demanda Allison.

- Aucune idée, répondit Lydia, mais t'as vu Stiles, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant.

- Pareil pour Scott. Même les soirs de pleine lune, il est moins agressif que ça.

Les deux amies se demandaient toujours la raison de la dispute quand Scott sortit à son tour des vestiaires, l'air plus énervé que jamais et passa devant elles sans même s'arrêter.

* * *

Stiles quant à lui était carrément sorti du lycée et était reparti chez lui avec sa jeep. Son père verrait sûrement qu'il avait séché les cours mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de croiser Scott de la journée. Il s'allongea de tout son long dans son lit en fixant le plafond.

**PDV Stiles.**

Ce sale traitre, ce con. C'est officiel, je veux plus jamais parler à Scott de ma vie, cette fois il a dépassé les bornes. J'ai longtemps supporté ses crises de loup-garou pubère, maintenant c'est terminé. Ce faux frère... J'ai beau me dire tout ça, je ne peux pas empêcher les quelques larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. On s'était dit qu'on ne se quitterait jamais, qu'on serait toujours là pour l'autre... Là tout de suite, je ne veux parler qu'à une personne, une seule. Je pris mon portable et tapa un message:

De Stiles: Tu peux venir chez moi s'il te plaît?

A Stiles: Pourquoi t'es pas en cours?

De Stiles: Je lui ai dit pour nous. Il l'a mal pris et on s'est disputé. J'ai besoin de toi s'il te plaît...

A Stiles: J'arrive tout de suite.

Il avait tout de suite répondu et je savais que dans 10 minutes même pas, je serai avec lui. J'entendis la fenêtre s'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard. Je me retourna vers Derek et me jeta dans ses bras.

**PDV Derek.**

Stiles et moi on est ensembles depuis 3 mois. J'ai insisté pour garder ça secret parce que si le shérif apprend que je sors avec son fils alors que j'ai 24 ans, je vais me faire embarquer pour détournement de mineur et en plus de ça il voudra me tuer. Mais j'ai vu que Stiles avait du mal à garder ça secret et que ne rien dire à Scott était dur pour lui. Leur foutue amitié...

Mais là tout de suite, je me demande qu'est-ce qui le met dans cet état là. Il pleurait dans mes bras.

- Shhh, lui murmurais-je, calme toi.

Je le souleva et je m'installa sur le lit, toujours avec lui dans les bras. Il sanglotait toujours mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, je n'étais pas doué avec les mots. Alors je lui caressa le dos, et bientôt il se calma.

- Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.

Il sécha ses yeux humides et se lança:

- J'ai pris... Scott à part pour lui dire pour nous. Il était déjà de mauvaise humeur donc quand je lui ai dit il a pété un câble, il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais avec toi, que c'était ridicule et que tu te servais sûrement de moi. J'ai explosé à ce moment là parce que lui m'a snobé des tas de fois pour voir Allison, qu'il m'avait laissé tombé pendant des mois pour après se faire larguer comme une merde. Et qu'au final c'était moi et toujours moi qui était là pour le récupérer à la petite cuillère, pour lui sauver ses fesses et pour qu'après il n'ait aucune reconnaissance envers moi. Bref... le ton est monté et après je... je suis parti...

**Narration externe.**

La voix de Stiles se cassa à sa dernière phrase et il fit tout pour ravaler ses larmes. Il n'aimait pas craquer devant les gens. Derek le vit et lui serra la main. L'hyperactif réfugia sa tête dans le torse du lycan.

- Je... il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me parler. Et je... putain Derek, je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre...

- C'est pas ta faute Stiles. Sa réaction était excessive.

Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête et se tut par la suite. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que Derek le voyait aussi silencieux. On parlait de Stiles! Celui qui parlait toujours pour un tout et un rien, qui même sous la pression essayait de garder le sourire, de lâcher des blagues sarcastiques qui donnaient envie de le tuer. Mais là rien.

Au fond, Derek comprenait pourquoi. Stiles était son compagnon, et même s'il ne lui avait pas encore prononcé ces mots, il l'aimait. Et il savait que Stiles l'aimait aussi. Mais Scott est comme son frère, sa moitié.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivent, c'était silence radio entre Stiles et Scott. Le bêta l'évitait comme la peste tandis que l'hyperactif, fier comme un paon, faisait de même. Tout ça suscitait de l'inquiétude et de l'agacement chez Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Erica et Boyd. Jackson lui s'en foutait un peu à vrai dire, mais ça, ça n'étonnait pas grand monde. Personne ne voulait choisir un camp et jamais ils n'auraient cru devoir le faire avec ces deux-là. D'habitude c'était jamais Scott sans Stiles et inversément. Mais le plus inquiet était définitivement Derek qui avait réuni toute la meute au loft pour régler cette histoire une fois pour toute.

- Laisse tomber Derek, laisse les se faire la guerre s'ils veulent, déclara Peter assis sur l'escalier.

- Ferme la Peter, pesta l'alpha.

- J'en conclus que tu veux aussi nous parler de cette dispute débile entre Scott et Stiles, fit Lydia.

- On a essayé de soutirer des informations aux deux mais ils se braquent à chaque fois qu'on leur demande, dit Isaac.

- Pas la peine de vous poser plus de questions je sais pourquoi, dit Derek les bras croisés.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui attentifs et il soupira longuement avant de se lancer.

- Je vais y aller cash: Stiles est mon compagnon et on est ensembles depuis 3 mois.

Tout le monde resta silencieux à cette nouvelle, choqués. Puis ce fut Jackson qui brisa ce silence en éclatant de rire. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et Lydia lui fit un regard noir.

- Ah merde... c'est pas une blague? dit-il en voyant que Derek ne plaisantait pas.

Allison et Isaac avaient les yeux ronds, Lydia chuchotait quelque chose comme "je le savais" et Erica et Boyd étaient choqués mais sans plus.

- Pour en revenir à eux, on a rien dit avec Stiles à cause de son père mais je l'ai autorisé à en parler à Scott s'il le voulait et Scott a pété un plomb en l'apprenant.

- Pourquoi? demanda Allison.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, il a juste dit à Stiles que cette relation ne le menait à rien mais d'après moi...

- Il a menti, continua Isaac.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut les réconcilier.

- Et pourquoi? Après tout c'est pas nos affaires, dit Erica.

- Si ça l'est. Scott fait partie de la meute et Stiles étant mon compagnon en fait partie également. S'il y a des problèmes dans la meute c'est de notre devoir de les résoudre.

- Et tu comptes faire comment?

- J'aurais justement besoin de toi Isaac.

* * *

- Rappelle moi pourquoi Derek nous a demandé de venir? demanda Scott au blond.

- Je sais pas vraiment, il m'a dit qu'il y avait un souci au sujet de Jackson à cause de son ancien état kanima et qu'il avait besoin des bêtas de la meute.

Scott trouvait ça bizarre mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il n'avait même pas pensé à entendre les battements de coeur de Isaac pour voir si il mentait ou pas tellement il était déconcentré ces temps-ci... Depuis cette violente dispute avec son meilleur ami, le lycan allait tout aussi mal. Il se sentait mal de tout ce qu'il avait dit à Stiles.

Encore une fois tellement plongé dans ses pensés, il n'avait justement pas flairé l'odeur de ce dernier en plus de celle de toute la meute. Isaac ouvrit la porte et quand Scott leva les yeux, il vit Derek assis sur son sofa avec Stiles à ses côtés.

**PDV Scott.**

Mais... c'était quoi ce cirque? Stiles était avec Derek mais lui aussi paraissait étonné de me voir. Puis Allison, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Jackson et Peter sortirent de la chambre d'à côté.

- Mais qu'est-ce que-

- Non Stiles cette fois il va falloir que tu te taises un moment, coupa Lydia, Scott va t'asseoir.

J'allais répliquer mais vu le regard dur de Lydia et Derek, je me rétracta et alla sm'asseoir mais me mit le plus loin possible de Stiles. Je m'en voulait mais je ne voulait pas revenir à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était. Lui en plus de ça, évitait mon regard. Lydia prit alors la parole.

- Bon il va falloir que vous arrêtez de faire la gueule, ça fait une semaine que vous ne vous êtes pas parlés! Je suis sûre que même vos parents ont du se poser des questions.

- Tu peux pas comprendre...

- Te fatigue pas Stiles, Derek nous a dit pour vous deux.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux vers son petit-ami qui haussa simplement les épaules.

- Il fallait bien que je leur dise, tu n'es plus le même sans Scott. Et toi Scott, tu es déconcentré sans Stiles. Et puis vous saoulez tout le monde avec cette foutue dispute.

- Ecoutez j'ai pas envie d'en parler ok, m'écrais-je.

- Rho allez McCall arrête de faire ton caca nerveux pour une fois, dit Jackson.

- Je ne fais pas de caca nerveux! Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant et encore moins avec vous tous ici.

- Donc quoi, vous allez vous éviter pendant encore longtemps? dit Allison.

- J'ai pas dit ça mais...

- Bon stop arrêtez! intervint Isaac en s'approchant de moi.

Tout le monde se tut et lui me scruta de ses yeux bleus. J'ai toujours trouvé ses yeux... fascinants, je ne sais pas.

- Scott, commença-t-il calmement, est-ce que tu peux juste pour commencer expliquer pourquoi tu as autant mal pris le fait qu'ils soient ensembles?

Il m'a pris au dépourvu ça c'est sûr, tout le monde me regardait maintenant et je sentais même le regard de Stiles sur moi.

- Je... j'ai juste... eu peur j'imagine.

- Peur de quoi? me demanda Stiles.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à moi en une semaine et c'était... ça me rendait triste. Je pris une grande inspiration, l'heure des explications est arrivé.

- Maintenant que je suis de nouveau célibataire, j'ai réalisé que... je t'avais négligé. J'ai vraiment été con j'en suis conscient, et tu avais raison quand on s'est disputés Stiles, j'ai pas été là pour toi alors que depuis ma transformation tu l'es sans arrêt pour moi. Alors quand tu m'as dit que toi et Derek étiez ensembles j'ai eu peur que toi aussi tu me négliges, que tu me laisses tomber et...

Je sentais les larmes me venir aux yeux mais je ne voulais pas craquer devant tout le monde.

-... je veux pas te perdre Stiles.

Je vis que ses yeux étaient embués à lui aussi et qu'il se retenait.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Je t'aurais rassuré, je t'aurais dit que jamais je te laisserai tomber. T'as fait des erreurs Scott et tu m'as un peu mis de côté c'est vrai mais j'ai eu tord en te disant que tu n'étais jamais là pour moi, c'est faux tu es et tu as toujours été là pour moi et ça depuis des années. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça...

- Et moi je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit aussi... tu m'as tellement manqué...

- Tu m'as manqué aussi!

On se jeta dans les bras de l'autre et bordel j'étais tellement soulagé maintenant... Ca y'est on est réconcilié, mon Stiles, mon petit frère, je l'ai récupéré. Je craqua alors et je laissa mes larmes couler et je sentis mon sweat s'humidifier signe qu'il pleurait lui aussi. On était pareils sur ce point, on gardait tout pour nous puis une fois la pression enlevée, on craque. J'entendis la meute s'extasier et limite applaudir de notre réconciliation.

- Enfin, il était temps! dit Lydia mais qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- T'as géré Isaac sur le coup!

On releva la tête et presque tout le monde firent des "aww" en voyant nos larmes. Derek, Boyd et Jackson se contentèrent de lever les yeux au ciel mais on voyait quand même qu'ils étaient heureux de notre réconciliation.

- Excuse moi deux minutes bro', fit Stiles en se levant et se dirigeant vers Derek.

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa limite fougueusement et les "aww" se transformèrent en "ouuuuuuh" de manière taquine.

- Ca par contre, va falloir que je m'y habitue, grimaçais-je.

Tout le monde en rit.

* * *

FIN.

Voili, voilou, j'epsère que vous avez bien aimé ce Sciles/Sterek :) ce sont mes pairings préférés depuis le début de la série so c'était évident une fiction sur eux ;) Et j'ai essayé de faire les personnages les plus ressemblants possibles à la série. Pour les observateurs vous avez peut-être remarqué une petite attirance Scisaac et j'ai prévu une suite de cet os avec ce pairing. Laissez des reviews!

Bisous, Anne-So :D


End file.
